


Pipe Dream

by philomel



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, post-LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road goes ever on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dream

Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc sat at the top of a hill overlooking a field. Down below, at the far end, a golden sapling curled sturdily out of the ground. Up above, a sea-coral sun stretched toward the horizon.

Merry drew one finger along the edge of his pipe, placed the tip between his lips and puffed out an even smoke ring. 

Pippin reached forward and pretended to poke at it. But Merry did not laugh this time. And neither did Pip, though he had done so every time before.

Sam breathed in deeply and coughed, smoke and something else tickling the back of his throat.

Pippin inhaled and conjured up a vague shape. It appeared to be a bird. Only, it flew upside down. It flapped backward in the sky parallel to bands of pulled cloud.

A red robin swooped low and sliced through the smoke bird. It scattered like ghosted fireworks.

Sam cleared his throat. “This just doesn’t quite seem like the world we knew,” he said.

Merry looked down, set his pipe between his feet. “It isn’t,” he said.

Behind them, at Mr. Frodo’s home (and Bilbo’s before him), a curly head sprang from behind a perfectly round door. And Rosie called Samwise to afternoon tea.


End file.
